


To Those We Serve

by Leviusify



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Abuse, Black Library, Capture, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grimdark, Mother Complex, Rape, Your eldar gf is not as good as it sounds dude, grim, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviusify/pseuds/Leviusify
Summary: A young Imperial is captured by the Harlequins and is made to forget his previous identity, becoming simply a servant of the Black Library.
Relationships: Human Male/Harlequin Female, Human Male/Sister Of Battle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	To Those We Serve

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this fic is real bad  
> don't do it  
> eldar gf is worst gf

Arlyth hummed a chipper tune as he pushed the floating bookcart down the hallways of the prestigious Black Library. He always found the technology the harlequins used strange and esoteric, but they served their purpose well. He didn’t serve much in the Imperium before he was taken by the harlequins, but he knew that the aeldari possessed much better technology than the Imperium.

Kalhith, his supervisor and friend (at least he thought) told him of a time when the technology was used to harness the power of stars and of great tales of art perfected, leading to decadence. Arlyth couldn’t imagine technology that great. He continued to hum the happy tune until he came to a part that he… couldn’t. He remembered the sound clear as day, the music of the Harlequins had that effect on him, but as he reached this part of the song he couldn’t hum it. 

He paused and opened his mouth and sang as high as he possibly could, but he couldn’t reach the sound of the song. He could tell it wasn’t the high pitch that was the problem, but simply his musical limits. Frustrated, he sang out again but could not reach the heights of the eldar song. He huffed and was about to continue pushing the bookcart, when he was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around to see that one of the harlequins he knew had snuck up on him. They had a habit of doing that, a visitor told him once that the only time he would hear them coming is if they wanted him to hear. He supposed that made sense.

He snapped to attention and raised an imperial salute. “Miss Kalhith!” He puffed up his chest to look at as much attention as he could possibly muster. Kalhith, one of the caring librarians of the great palace of knowledge, chuckled. She was maskless today, Arlyth seeing her unnaturally beautiful features in full. “Servant, only the tongue of a most practiced aeldari would be able to perform that tune. I would recommend you stop practicing before it angers you.” Arlyth relaxed a bit. “I’m sorry, Miss Kalhith. I’m sorry.” He froze for a moment, not knowing what to say. “Can I help you with anything?” Kalhith chuckled. “If I needed help, I wouldn’t believe a mon’keigh of 16 years would be able to provide much.” She looked at his bookcart. “These things stock the shelves automatically, I don’t know why they keep you around.” She sighed. “Well, I do, and it’s a bit sad really. Reminds me of our corrupted kin in a way.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry servant. A group of players from a visiting troupe has requested your presence at the main entryway. You must entertain them, it seems.” 

Arlyth nodded and left the cart to travel towards the entrance. Kalhith paused and watched the small boy leave. He finally turned the corner and disappeared from her eyesight. “It’s terrible, isn’t it Isedras?” Isedras smiled and leaned her flexible form down from atop the bookshelf she was perched on. “Kalhith, always the perceptive one.” Kalhith scoffed. “You made no effort to conceal yourself.” Isedras let out a hmph. “You are correct. But he is rather adorable, isn’t he Kalhith? He walks the corridors every day to restock the books, and the library shifts and he must stock them again. But he serves every day, for it is the ideas the Imperium has drilled into them. All being said, it’s pretty cute.” Kalhith shook her head. “...As long as we limit his time with Laesaeith. Every day we fall closer to the Prince’s clutches.” Isedras froze. “Oh. Oh, I partook in the medicine that makes you forget, but now it comes rushing back. A demented soul, her. A recruit from the corrupted kin, I believe.” Kalhith began walking away. “I’ll be seeing you, Isedras. Fate entwines us all.”

Arlyth came to the entryway of the black library, a part of space leading to the outside of time where the sanctuary of knowledge resided. But to his eyes, it was simply a small ornate hall leading to the main part of the large palace. Arlyth, in his small servantile robes, came to a group of harlequins. He could see Laesaeth, one of the higher ranking members of the library, and around 6 visiting eldar who he did not recognize. Sometimes, a troupe would return to the library after completing their mission, and he would hear the tales of old glory triumphing over the new naive foes of the aeldari. Arlyth shuffles out of the smaller corridor into the large hall. Laesaeth points to him and the visiting eldar chortle. He hears the leader ask as he continues to walk closer “How old is he?” and Laesaeth responds correctly that he is 16 terran years. The visitor throws his head back and laughs, and sees Alryth walk closer. Alryth stops and bows his head to the visitor, folding their hands together. The visitor drops to his knees and his mask looks Alryth in the eyes. The eldar looks back at Laesaeth.

“What is his name?”   
Laesaeth swiftly glides towards Alryth and speaks.

“We have given him the moniker Alryth. We have made him drink the wine that makes him forget, and his Imperial name is known only to us.”

The eldar nodded. “Alryth. The great servant of aeldari myth. A fitting title.”

Alryth decided to speak up, and looked at Laesaeth.

“Laesae-”   
Laesaeth tsked and ruffled Alryth’s hair. “Alryth, it is okay to call me what we agreed upon even in the company of others. They will not mind.”

Alryth blushed and looked to his feet, before inhaling and speaking again.

“Mommy, why did you make me forget my name?”   
Laesaeth looked towards the other eldar. “Mommy. A word in their primitive tongue. It refers to their bearer and creator and is part of their familial unit. They’re typically given great respect in their society, yet they are granted the award of that terribly barbaric word to name them. It’s amazing, isn’t it? Mon’keigh lack the ability to express emotion in their words like we can, but they still try.” 

The other eldar chuckled. “Incredible.”

Laesaeth leaned down to Alryth and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. “It is because you are aeldari now. Your purpose now is to serve the black library, to stay forever young and become a warden of this great knowledge, and assist those above you.”

Alryth nodded his head and looked back to his feet.

Laesaeth put her hand on the back of Alryth’s neck and stroked it, before clenching it around his neck. Alryth gasped and held still.

“What do we say to those we serve, Alryth?”

She released her grip on his neck slightly.

“Thank you.”

Laesaeth tsked once more. “Come now, Alryth, know your manners.”

“T-thank you, mommy.”

Laesaeth finally released her grip from his neck, Alryth stumbling forwards. The other eldar let out a small chuckle. 

“Picking an infinitely young boy for your carnal release? How impure of you.”   
Laesaeth laughed a hearty laugh. 

“You should have seen what I was up to in Commorragh. This is nothing, I assure you.”

The other eldar held up his hand.

“Please, do spare me the details. I want tonight’s rest to be undisturbed. Oh, before it slips my mind, we have brought another servant for you. I think she’ll get along well with your other pet.”   
A member of the leading eldar’s retinue brought out a tall woman. She couldn’t have been that old, Alryth thought. Maybe 25. Something along those lines. It seemed that she had ceased her struggles long ago. Alryth had long ago learned that if the aeldari wanted to do something and had the technology to back it, they would do it. He guessed the restraints around her wrists were much more than simple chains, that was for sure. The woman spoke.

“Foul xenos… The order will find me. My faith shines like a beacon in the darkness, and to it they shall be drawn to bring deliverance and the Emperor’s wrath upon you!”

Laesaeth giggled. “Oh, your worship group will find the Black Library through faith alone? Alert the craftworlds, the secret of their locations is in great danger!”

The white haired woman glared at the mocking eldar, before her eyes wandered to Alryth and widened.

“No older than the convent’s youngest scribe… Swiped from the hands of loving imperials. Your repulsiveness knows no bounds.”

Alryth stepped back, and looked nervously at Laesaeth who was darkly scowling.

“Perhaps we will not give you a new name and make you forget your old. Perhaps we will have you keep it and remember your faith and know that you are trapped here until the end of all time. Perhaps we will let your order contact you, have you commune with them and tell them that it is impossible to escape when an ancient race has directed their ire towards you. Perhaps you yourself will become a holy relic of your pitiful religion, a holoscreen in the corner of the chapel, for the younger converts to chat with and gain your ancient knowledge, to learn that the fate of those who have crossed paths with the aeldari is worse than death. Perhaps you will live to see your order decimated by us, living to see their decline and last stand and not being able to intervene for a second, shouting words of encouragement from a screen. Perhaps you will have had enough of our torment and try to end your life, only to realize it is not you who controls your own physical form anymore, but us. Perhaps we will use you as a receptacle for carnal pleasure. Perhaps we will use you as a lure to attract more servants to the Library. Perhaps you will live your days as the greatest traitor to the Imperium at large that history will ever know. Perhaps every day our seers will show you visions of your empire’s collapse. Perhaps you will work the bookcart.”

Laesaeth smiled. 

“She will be a great servant. Thank you for your gift. You are free to access the facilities of the library for your visit. Arlyth, do show our guest to the servant’s quarters.”

The eldar quickly split and went to peruse the library. Alryth walked over to the restrained woman and analyzed her bindings. Somehow, he knew that if he thought about it enough, he was allowed to release her. Closing his eyes and concentrating, he heard the click of the restraints disengaging and dropping to the ground. The white haired woman quickly used her now freed hands to touch a small button in her powered armor and holding her arm to her head.

“This is Resima, of the Sacred Rose. This is Resima to any Sacred Rose ships, come in.” She scowled at her arm, and put it back down. “There is no signal, we cannot contact anyone. The Emperor’s benevolent light does not stretch itself to here, it seems. No matter. We will make our escape somehow, as long as He wills it. Boy, what is your name?”

Alryth gulped. “My name is Alryth. Erm, you can’t get out of here, really. It doesn’t lead anywhere, I think. The main door, I mean. Or any other entrance. Only the harlequins say that they can see the way out.” He looked up at the woman, finally. “Uh, Resima, do you want to head to the servant’s quarters? I-I can imagine you’re probably tired.”

Resima looked down at his small form. “Boy- Alryth.” She paused. “That is not an imperial name. How long have you been captured here?”   
Alryth spoke. “Well, Laesaeth, that’s the one you talked with, she gave me my new name and said that I would serve the rest of my days as an eldar. And, time doesn’t really matter here. It’s like, uh, it’s like if time was a line, we’d be a circle around that line. So I don’t really get older, so I dunno how long I’ve been here.”

Resima looked at him incredulously. “If what you say is true, then maybe this is a fate worse than death. We will find a way. I’m sure of it.” She wasn’t sure if she was saying that to the boy, or herself. Alryth spoke to her a final time.

“We really should get to the servant area. It’s bad to stay in the front entrance, because when people are at the entrance, it kinda becomes active in the timeline, and people start walking through the doors. So, yeah, we should go.”

Resima gaped at him, and absentmindedly went along with him as he grabbed her hand and led her down the endless twisting corridors of the Black Library.

Alryth was in awe as he listened to Resima tell him about the Imperium, and the God Emperor, and the legendary sisters of battle. Alryth was astounded, not really knowing that much about the Imperium. Alryth said that he had grown up on an agri world, and he didn’t know how to read until he came here. He said that he didn’t remember much else. When Resima questioned whether he remembered his family, he got sullen and said that the only family he could remember was the one that he had gotten to know here. Resima said that she felt indescribable sorrow for him, growing up away from the loving arms of the God Emperor, but he didn’t really understand how the Emperor could love someone so much, much less everyone. No matter how hard Resima tried to describe him, Alryth just couldn’t imagine it. Resima looked terrified when Alryth told her about the love he received from his eldar masters. She promised to protect him, but Alryth tried to describe that you couldn’t fight the harlequins, they were just too good at fighting. Alryth wanted to show her around the library and how to do the daily work, but she said she was very tired and wanted to rest. Alryth wished her a good night and went to sleep as well. The servant’s quarters were small with only two beds on either side of the room, and for so long the second bed had gone unoccupied.

Alryth was awoken by the sound of the door to the servant’s quarters opening. Alryth looked up, already knowing who it was.

“Please, not tonight, there’s someone else in here…”

Laesaeth smiled.

“I know. let’s introduce her to our little routine, shall we?”

Resima sprang up from her bed, adrenaline in her veins and hate on her lips, but found her limbs inexplicably paralyzed, falling back to her bed like a rock to earth. She opened her mouth to curse the name of the abhorrent xenos, but nothing came out. Laesaeth strode over to Alryth’s bed.

“Not tonight, I don’t want to love you tonight, Laesaeth, please-”

Laesaeth interjected. “Use. My. Name. You begin to displease me, servant. I have born your new identity, created your new self, and you will treat me as such.”

Alryth stuttered. “M-Mommy, please don’t, not tonight, please!”

Laesaeth cooed and gracefully slipped into bed besides Alryth. 

“Don’t worry. Just be good for mother, and I will be good for you, okay?”

Alryth felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked over at Resima, frozen in fear. 

“No, I don’t want to love you tonight, please, stop!”

Laesaeth shushed him and dug her fingers into his neck.

“What do we say to those we serve, Alryth?”   
Alryth closed his eyes. “T-Thank you.”

Laesaeth cooed again and kissed him. “That’s right. Now relax, and enjoy it.”

Alryth tried to struggle- they would never paralyze him on these nights where he tried to resist. He wished that they did, for it would mean that it wasn’t his fault that he submitted to Laesaeth’s torments. 

Laesaeth leaned in and left quick kisses across his face. Alryth couldn’t not feel good, it was an ancient eldar, a being of unknowable grace and beauty trying to exert that beauty into affection. Not a being in the galaxy could resist. He subconsciously leaned into the string of euphoric drops, before Laesaeth pulled back. 

“I have pleasured you, child. Now, it’s time for you to return the favor.”

Arlyth groaned, and tried to wriggle away from Laesaeth’s grasp. He managed to do so, Laesaeth purposefully letting go. He crawled to the end of the bed near the wall, and turned back around and saw Laesaeth stalk towards him on all fours, a predatory smile on her face.

“Not tonight, not tonight, there's someone else…” Arlyth pleaded, but Laesaeth paid no heed to his cries.

“Say you need me, Arlyth. Cry for your mother.”

Arlyth tried to scoot further into the wall, but he was fully pressed up against it now. He shook his head fiercely, and Laesaeth slashed her long nails along his cheek, causing him to yelp in pain.

“SAY IT!”

“Mother! Mother! I’m sorry!” Arylth cried.

Laesaeth smiled. “Say you need your mother, Arlyth.”

“I-I need my mommy!”

Laesaeth finally crawled all the way over him, her face inches away from his.

“Beg for me.”

Arlyth wept, and spoke. “I want you, I need you, mother, please, please!”

Laesaeth leaned in and began to consummate their union in full.

Resima could only watch. She tried in vain to force her body to move, her mouth to speak, to do anything, but it was all for naught. She tried to pray, to appeal to Him, to deliver the poor child’s soul, but to no avail. In all her tireless crusades of faith, the battles she had fought in, she had seen miracle after miracle, but one would not be delivered today. She tried to summon her deepest courage, to let out a blood curdling battlecry and beat the foul xenos down, but she could do absolutely nothing. She was utterly powerless. She could do nothing but watch the abomination ravage the wailing boy, a demented smile on her face that made Resima feel a deep shame for ever expressing the same emotion the xenos displayed. She had taken a vow that she would never engage in a union of bodies until united in ceremony with the Emperor as her witness, and she had heard many times the consequence of not following that vow. In the most powerful sermons for only the most enlightened amongst the convent, she had heard grave warnings about the ramifications of excessive debauchery, and the eventual lead to powering a force so unspeakable that to say the dark being’s name would be an extreme blasphemy. She tried to lose herself in thought, in recalling the sermons and hymns she studied as a child, in trying to laugh at the time she and some convent girls discovered a priest hung by his robes in a tree in the courtyard gardens, but no matter what she did she couldn’t possibly avert her mind to the actions occurring in front of her. It was a horrifying violation of the pure vessel the Emperor had created.

The Emperor preserve them. Maybe there was no way out of this situation. Perhaps they would not receive deliverance from the Throne on high. Perhaps this life of terrible servitude would be their designation for all eternity. Laesaeth caressed the boy one last time and stood up, giving Resima a knowing smile as she waltzed out of the servant’s quarters. The only sound Resima’s unmoving body could register through the night was the staggered breathing and gentle sobs of Alryth.


End file.
